Hello! Project Wiki
Willkommen im ! Das deutsche Schwesterwikia zur englischen H!P Wikia! Ehemalige Gruppen: Coconuts Musume, Minimoni, Petitmoni, Tanpopo, W Neuigkeiten: ;16. Juli 2016: Kasahara Momona neues Mitglied bei ANGERME! :Als Überraschung zum ersten Tag der Sommertour wurde Kasahara Momona als neues Mitglied von ANGERME vorgestellt. Sie wird die 5. Generation der Gruppe stellen. :Kasahara ist 12 Jahre alt und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Hello Pro Kenshuusei. :Hello! Project ---- ;16. Juli 2016: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido gegründet :Über die Internetseite des Hello! Projects wurde bekanntgegeben, dass ein lokaler Ableger der Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, gegründet wurde. Bereits im Juni 2015 wurde ein Casting für so ein Projekt gestartet. :Das Projekt hat zurzeit 7 Mitglieder, die am 20. Juli 2016 vorgestellt werden sollen. :Hello! Project ---- ;15. Juni 2016: Shinseiki Audition wird wiederholt :Das Casting zu Morning Musume.'16s 13. Generation wird ab heute wiederholt. Für das Casting gibt es keinen neuen Namen. Auf der Webseite wird jedoch erwähnt, dass diese Runde wieder ohne Gewinner ausgehen könnte. :Anmeldefrist ist bis zum 7. August. :Hello! Project ---- Neueste H!P Erscheinungen: ;Singles :Morning Musume.'16 - Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - 11. Mai 2016 ;Alben :Morning Musume.'16 - Engeki Joshibu Musical "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack (Mini-Album) - 13. Juli 2016 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Kudo Haruka - Haruka -Haruka- - 6. Juli 2016 :Budokan - 6. Juli 2016 :The Girls Live Vol.23 - 6. Juli 2016 :Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 - 13. Juli 2016 :Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 <℃-ute Premium> - 13. Juli 2016 ;Fotobücher :Kanazawa Tomoko - Kanazawa Tomoko Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" - 1. Juli 2016 :Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER - 16. Juli 2016 :Inaba Manaka - Inaba Manaka Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" - 16. Juli 2016 Baldige H!P Erscheinungen: ;Singles :Kobushi Factory - Bacchikoi Seishun! / Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / TBA - 27. Juli 2016 :Juice=Juice - Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou - 7. September 2016 ;Alben :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - It's a Beautiful Day - 27. Juli 2016 :℃maj9 SPECIAL LIVE - 3. August 2016 :The Girls Live Vol.24 - 10. August 2016 :Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston - 10. August 2016 :Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ - 17. August 2016 ;Fotobücher :Uemura Akari - AKARI II - 25. Juli 2016 Neueste Konzerte: ;Aktuell :Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER (16. Juli - 3. September) : Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ (14. Juli - 29. Oktober) ;Kommend : Naruchika Morning Musume '16 (12. - 14. August) : Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu (4. - 25. September) : ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (5. September) : Buono! Festa 2016 (25. August) : Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (24. September - 10. Dezember) Richtlinien: *Nicht mehr als 3 Videos auf der Hauptseite. *Seiten nicht ohne Grund löschen. *Profilbilder sollen keine Blogfotos sein. (Außnahmen sind vor langer Zeit graduierte Mitglieder) *Kein Bashing, egal ob Member oder User. *Die Seiten sollen Bezug zum Hello!Project, TNX oder Akihabara Backstage Pass haben, (Letztere beiden Themen mit "Off Topic" kennzeichnen). : Neueste Musik-Videos *ANGERME - Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Verkaufsdatum: 27. April 2016 *Morning Musume '16 - Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Verkaufsdatum: 11. Mai 2016 Schwesterwikias: *Morning Musume Wiki (Englisch) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki(Englisch) *UP-FRONT GROUP Wiki (Englisch) *Style Cube Wiki (Englisch) *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki(Englisch) H!P-Wikia International: Verwandte Websites: *Übersetzte Blogs (Englisch) cs:en:es:fr:it:ja:zh: